ponitwitterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobalt Spark
"Things are never quite what they seem. We think we understand the world around us, but we really only see the outside, what it seems to be. My name is Cobalt. My story is the one where an ordinary filly has something extraordinary happen to her. Maybe it was supposed to happen, maybe it was my destiny, or my karma, or whatever. I know one thing for sure: Nothing was ever the same again." Cobalt Spark is a pegasus pony living above Fillydelphia. She’s training as a cryptozoolopony. Her twitter can be found at @CobaltSpark. Cobalt totally once beat Nightmare Moon in a fair fight, 4 realsies. Personality Cobalt is one paranoid little pony. She can’t go five minutes without looking over her shoulder for threats real or imagined. She wakes up roughly once an hour every night, assuming she sleeps at all. This has left her kind of loopy, which only further fuels her delusions. Cobalt also has something of a superiority complex, looking down -- both figuratively and literally -- on anypony without wings. Skills Cobalt is a fairly adept flier, although as she’s usually carrying a bag full of anti-monster supplies, she ends up mediocre at best. She’s memorised many ways to destroy what she considers “monsters,” as well as cure many of their afflictions. She can also stay up for days at a time, to the detriment of her health. History Born and bred in east Fillydelphia under a curséd (two syllables) moon, young Cobalt Spark has always been able to see the words. It was difficult growing up being able to perceive the supernatural horrors that lurk in Equestria (as well as the perfectly natural horrors, like cockatrices), and Cobalt had to endure many hardships growing up. Sometimes ponies would call her crazy for it. But she's not crazy. She's the only sane pony in a world gone mad. Cobalt finally got her cutie mark one day when a raging swarm of bees attacked a couple of colts who were up to no good. A few went after her as well, chasing her into the woods, where she met a very tall pony. It was only with great difficulty that she escaped her assailant, a fate she has seen other fillies succumb to many times. It was on that day that she learned her place in the world: To destroy the slendermane and all its kind, as well as make some bits on the side catching manticores and stuff. Special Talent Cobalt's special talent is, in a word, monsters. Particularly, the catching, removal, and sometimes "elimination" thereof. As such, she's become a capable creature catcher in the years since she was attacked by the Slendermane. She hires her services out to ponies beleaguered by supernatural pests, whether they be as simple as a leshi infestation, or something a little more complex, like a poltergeist. Unfortunately, since the number of creature catchers is low at best, Cobalt's education in the matter has been piecemeal at best. She can handle the corporeal threats easily enough, but things like most undead and greater threats, like demons or minor deities, are "above her pay grade," as she has a tendency of saying. Despite her lack of education on the subject, even an informal one, Cobalt does have one advantage: She can see the words. Cobalt is able to perceive supernatural threats when other ponies can't, and has an almost instinctual ability to counter them. It's hardly perfect, and it's still lead to a lot of trial and almost-fatal-error, but it's helped made Cobalt an effective monster hunter. Of course, absolutely none of this applies to non-monsters. Throw Cobalt up against a pack of ponies-turned-wolves on the full moon and she'll probably get out alive. Send a single normal wolf after her, though, and the pack will eat well. TruFax *Carries about 10 pounds of wrought iron at all times. *Lead one half of the longest snowball fight in recorded history. In July. *Currently the holder of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, bequeathed to her at the death of Optimus Prime. She holds the rank of "Magnus". *Not the ''Animated ''Magnus, though. Man, that'd be sweet. *Definitely male. Shut up. *About 3 years younger than Honeybloom. *Has 3 maybe evil possibly doppelclones. (deceased) *ONCE AGAIN: TOTALLY DEFEATED NIGHTMARE MOON!! 100% REALTRUE CANON 5EVER!!!!!! (thats one more than fourever) Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Ponies Category:Pegasus Master Race Category:Fillydelphia